The Longest November
by tommyXmaserati
Summary: Set during an alternate timeline of the Teen Titans episode "How Long is Forever?" Mad Mod teams up with Warp in using the Clock of Eternity to send himself into a future England where he becomes the leader of a fascist dictatorship and Raven is caught in the fray. She seems to be alone in this totalitarian dystopia, that is, until she crosses paths with a mysterious masked man...
1. I: Happy Blorthog

The Longest November

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NEITHER TEEN TITANS NOR V FOR VENDETTA. Credits go to Glen Murakami and Alan Moore.**

TITANS TOWER, 11:12 AM

"Happy Blorthog!"

 _Starfire entered the lounge spouting something about a Tamaranian holiday, arms overflowing with what I assumed to be her planet's festival trinkets while Cyborg and Beast Boy argued over their childish video games. Across from me, Robin blared some sort of alternative hip hop instrumental through his ghettoblaster. I read my poetry in silence._

"Please, friends. If we could for one moment-"

"C'mere Beast Boy, ya little snot nugget! I got somethin' for ya!"

"Would you two cut it out?! I can't concentrate on my work with all the yelling!"

"I don't see how you could concentrate on work with that ear sore playing in the background." _I pondered, deciding to be a smart-ass about it._

"I'm only playing the music to drown out these two!"

"Well maybe when Raven gives me back my nail clippers, _YOU_ can have the controller!"

"That's it, I've had it up to he-"

 _"_ _QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTT!" t_ he room fell silent as Starfire solemnly began her speech.

"Friends should not behave in such a manner toward each other, especially on Blorthog! Is it your wish to bring forth the Rekmas?"

"Who, the what, now?" Beast Boy asked in a nonsensical manner. Starfire hung her head as she explained the meaning to her fellow Titans.

"In Tamaranian, the word 'Rekmas' means "the drifting" and signifies the separation of people you hold dearest to your heart as their friendship begins to die." One by one they glanced at each other as Robin broke the silence.

"Starfire, we're not gonna drift apart." he said with a sincere smile. "We're roommates. At some point, we're bound to get on each other's nerves. It's completely normal. We're all gonna be best friends forever, promise."

 _Starfire's face got a little brighter as she grinned with a slight nod. I guess when the Boy Wonder's right, he's right; took me almost a half a year to get used to Beast Boy. But that age old question arises: how long is forever?_

 _Our communicators lit up with that unmistakable red light. Just as I got comfortable, it never fails._

"We got trouble. Mad Mod's been spotted with Warp at the Cultural Museum downtown, let's move." Robin huffed as he latched the communicator back on his utility belt. _Mad Mod and Warp working together? That's a new one._

JUMP CITY CULTURAL MUSEUM, 1:22 PM

"Oi! So this ruddy clock is what the fuss is all about, yeah? Wot'sit do exactly?" Mad Mod queried with his thick British accent. Warp marveled at the object in his possession. "This, mister Mod, is the Clock of Eternity. Essentially a time machine; expensive here in the present, but worth more than anything in the future. It's been my life's goal to steal it…now it's finally in the palm of my hand."

"That's all good and well, mate, but ol' Moddy's gotta look out for numbah one. Can it get me where I need to be?" Mad Mod continued to inquire.

Warp laughed and gave Mod his assurance, "Not only does it have the power to get you where you need to be, it'll get you _when_ you need to be."

"Well I see both your futures, and it looks to me like there's only hard time ahead. Titans, GO!"

Robin swooped down while throwing flashbangs as he landed, causing Warp to blind fire shoulder lasers with one hitting Beast Boy upon descent. Mad Mod reached for the Clock and advanced toward the center of the room behind an exhibit. Starfire shot a few star bolts at Warp, which he swatted away with ease.

"Warp is undefeatable. You cannot beat an opponent who knows the future." Warp bellowed with the utmost verbose confidence.

 _"_ _Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I sent two nearby pillars plummeting towards Warp, hoping they'd connect; instead he blasted them to splinters with his energy weapon, now pointed at me. Cyborg, seemingly out of nowhere, stood in front of me and countered the beam with his sonic cannon. I can't even count all the times he's saved my life. All the times we've saved each other._

"Keep an eye on Mod, Raven! We've got Warp!" Cyborg called out as his cannon's blast wave continued to collide with Warp's.

 _I flew over to where Mad Mod cowered as he tinkered with the clock._

"Where do you think you're going? Hand over the Clock, now!" _I ordered._

"Sorry, luv! Places to be, biggah fish and chips to fry!" Mod uttered as he opened the space-time bridge.

Warp, still battling the Titans, furiously questioned Mad Mod on his intention.

"Mod! You knew of the Clock the entire time? How dare you double-cross me!"

"Nothing personal, old chap! Every lad for himself, eh?" Mod chuckled as he waved and entered the wormhole.

 _No time to think about it, Raven. Gotta act fast!_

"I'm going after Mod!" Raven told her team as she soared into the vortex.

"Raven, wait! Stop!"

Robin called to the young Titan, but the portal closed. He turned to Warp, who had since then been subdued, hoping to get an answer as to what just occurred.

"Where did they go?! Tell me!" Robin growled.

"Hahaha! You're too late, Titans. Mad Mod and your friend are long gone…into the future."

 _I've traveled across dimensions before with magic, but this is entirely different. I float like I'm weightless, even though it feels as if there are forces between me and Mod, propelling us through this…bulk._

"Ggggiiiveeeee…Mmmmeeeee…Theeeeeeeee…Ccccllllllooooockkkkkkk…" _The sound is distorted. There's a void ahead of us, getting closer, but it feels like eons. Mod's clutching the device like a newborn child. Can't reach far enough. The void is upon us now, stretching across my vision. Could it be the night sky?_

Raven lands roughly with a thud onto a snow-capped sidewalk. Still dazed from the journey and landing, she curses, steadily gaining her composure while putting a hand on the crown of her head.

 _Where am I? When am I? More importantly, where's Mad Mod?_

There was what appeared to be a bar a few blocks away from where Raven stood. Good enough place to turn over a few leafs for the time being. The air was cold wherever she was, still assuming it was November, so she utilized her cloak's hood. Also, she had just came out of nowhere and landed practically in the streets, so going incognito was most likely the smart thing to do in this case.

The bar smelled of alcohol and cigarettes upon entering, no surprise there. Definitely not a place Raven would spend her weekends off, but they were playing post-punk on the jukebox which she happened to enjoy. Odd, not too many places like that in Jump City.

"'Ello, luv. Fancy a pint?" the bartender asked.

 _That accent…I'm either in a limey version of Jump City like all the other times, or that time jump teleported me to England._

"No thank you. If you have Earl Grey, I'll take a cup. By the way, I'm a little lost. Could you tell me where this is?" said Raven.

"Why, you're at McKinnon's! Best pub just outside of London!" stated the barkeep, matter-of-factly.

 _London. What are you planning, Mod?_

The Englishman poured the tea and handed it to Raven.

"Here you are, Earl Grey fresh out of the pot. Anythin' else, luv?"

"An up-to-date newspaper if you got one." Raven replied as she blew on her tea.

"Might think about readin' that one quick, luv. Only a half hour 'til curfew." the bartender warned.

 _Curfew?_

The barkeep laid the newspaper next to her tea plate. It read "CHANCELLOR MOD ISSUES EARLIER CURFEW" with a date of November 4th, 2023.

 _November of 2023. It's been twenty years._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. II: Daddy Issues

The Longest November

 **DISCLAIMER:** _iownnothing._

 **OUTSIDE McKINNON'S, 12:04 AM**

 _Gotta find a hotel, hypnotize the concierge, get a room and reassess my situation. You got this, Raven._

Raven walked the cold London streets in search for a nearby hotel hoping not to be stopped by a passing official enforcing lawful curfew. Not 19 minutes later, she did.

"Oi, wot've we got here, eh lads?"

The heroine turned to the three men in dark jackets protruding from the other entrance of the alley.

"Evening. I'm a little lost, I'm looking for the nearest hotel. Or perhaps an inn? Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Chu mean 'ere?" the Fingerman pointed to his crotch. "Come have a _taste_ lil' lady."

"Get _the fuck_ away from me." Raven sternly said under her breath, as she punched the Fingerman, breaking his nose. Somehow through what must have been sheer willpower, he was able to throw a punch back which hit her in the temple. Another goon grabbed her from behind and growled in her ear.

"You sassy lil' _BITCH_! You really think you're not gettin' fucked? Let daddy 'ave 'is fun, eh?!"

Raven backpedaled the thug Finger holding her into the wall behind them, breaking right through the brick and fracturing his vertebrae. He screamed in pain, as she delivered a headbutt followed by an elbow to the mouth, knocking out one of his teeth and chipping another. The Finger who first assaulted Raven gave her a swift hook to the kidney, followed by hard jab to her jaw. She retaliated by kicking him in the groin, then snapping the arm of the other molester still holding her with a Krav Maga technique. With Judo, she was effective in sending him rolling into the filthy gutter. Since a child on her homeworld of Azarath, Raven was trained in various martial art styles along with discipline and meditation by the monks who cared for her. The third Finger whipped out his baton, swatting Raven in the thigh, hard. She dropped to one knee, crying out in pain. Through the shock of it all, she realized something critical. She hadn't even wasted her powers on them yet.

" _AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS_!" she clasped the baton wielding Fingerman in a black claw with her magic, slowly crushing him. Raven's eyes became four red glowing slits as she felt her anger being consumed by her father's dark energy.

 _"GIVE IN, CHILD...THESE MORTALS...DESERVE TO DIE! SMITE THEM!"_

A small blackhole began to form in the alley, sucking up light, trash cans and anything else in its vicinity. Including the now crippled Fingerman.

"Mother, _help me_..." Raven gasped.

Visions of Azarath and Raven's mother Arella filled her thoughts as she heard her voice, like a whispered echo.

"My dear daughter, you are never alone. The power is yours to control, not his. Always remember Raven, _the souls of Azarath are with you_..."

The cloaked sorceress began to power down, the dark grip on the terrified Fingerman slowly fading. Raven attempted to rise to her feet as a gunshot hit the brick wall next to her.

"You've nevah killed, 'ave you dahling? You should learn to put a bloke out of 'is mis'ry..." moaned the bloodied and now paraplegic Fingerman before putting the barrel of the pistol in his mouth, pulling the trigger.

The other spared Finger drew his gun, a tiny concealed revolver, and attempted to shoot Raven.

He cocked back the hammer but was cut down by a medieval scythe protruding between his eyes. Raven turned to the unknown assailant.

"Pardon me, miss. Couldn't resist getting in on the action. After all, I assumed Chancellor Mod had all the superheroes and heroines either killed or deported."

There stood a tall, darkly dressed, clad masked figure around six foot tall, twirling one of the knives recently used to dispatch the corrupt official.

"Who...who are you?" Raven drawled, still in pain from the scuffle.

"Who? Who, is but the form following the function of _what_ , and what I am is _a man in a mask_."

"Clearly." Raven replied, raising her brow.

"But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Voila! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished! However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!"

The masked avenger carved a "V" into a propaganda poster of Mad Mod on the brick wall next to him before finishing his speech.

"The only verdict is vengeance; a _vendetta_ , held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and _you may call me V_."

Raven took a long, hard and confused look at V and managed to blurt out a classic sarcastic remark.

"Nice wordplay. Ya drop out of the poet's society to become a vigilante?"

"Indeed. The society was quite honestly fastidious and overrated from my standpoint."

 **END OF PART 2**


	3. III: Valkyries

The Longest November

Disclaimer: I own everything (lol jk)

LONDON ALLEYWAY, 12:35 AM

"I must say, spot on job handling those Fingermen. Might I have the pleasure to know of whom I'm conversing with, madam?"

V tipped his hat and gave a slight bow as he spoke to Raven.

"I'm Raven. Kinda new here."

V took a glance upward to the London rooftops above and set forth a proposition.

"Raven. Ra-vie-en. Quoth the Raven, nevermore! As much as I enjoy the works of Mr. Poe, I'm afraid tonight I've focused my attention in a more orchestral fashion. As it is, my dear, nothing is purely coincidental and such a lovely evening should not be viewed from the lower, vulgar trespasses of an alley gutter. Tell me...do you like music?"

Raven and V made their way to the roof level overlooking the panorama via a dark magic levitation medium.

"I don't see anything. Where-" Raven pondered what could possibly occur next when V brandished a thin, maestro's baton.

"Cast your eyes to the Old Bailey just yonder, my dear." stated V as he pointed to the Bailey. "An ode to Lady Justice, may her liber scale falter not from the balances of tyranny and righteousness and her sword of judgment strike true 'til the bitter end. Do you know what day it is, Raven?"

"Uh, November the 5th?" Raven answered dryly.

"Yes...yes it is. Remember, remember the 5th of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason, why the gunpowder treason should ever, be, forgot." Tapping the baton twice on a pipe, V raised his arms as ready to begin conducting a symphony. Raven watched intently, curious as of what was about to occur.

"First, the overture." he whispered, excitement slightly present in his voice. "Ah, the trumpets...do you hear it?"

The music's volume began to rise as Raven looked down at the curfew horns playing the opera. "Yes, yes I can hear it! Ride of the Valkyries, by Wagner." Raven replied with astonishment. The people of London began clamoring out of their homes to witness the unusual feat.

"And now the crescendo..." V bellowed. Then at the very moment, the statue of Madam Justice exploded along with an array of debris and fireworks. Raven's eyes lit up.

"Magnificent, wouldn't you say?!" V howled, still pretending to conduct the madness at hand.

"Jesus, there weren't people in there right?" she quietly responded. From time travel to this, it had been one hell of a night.

MODFIRE BOARD ROOM, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

1:07 AM

"WOT THA BLOODY 'ELL IS GOIN' ON DOWN THERE, YOU WANKAHS?"

Mod vented his frustrations to the board room as they sat in from of the large projector screen.

"Chancellor, we've been getting reports of the masked vigilante once again wreaking havoc. Except this time with a partner it seems, a girl." chimed in one of the members.

"In checking the CCTV footage we believe she has certain...abilities, Chancellor." another member added.

"Let me guess, and stop me if it's bollocks; short blackish purple 'air? Wiv' a ruddy blue cloak? Shoulda known! I want the masked terrorist captured, interrogated, then disposed of. As for the Raven girl...she's not to be trifled wiv' lightly. Kill on sight! Modfire prevails!"

"Modfire prevails!" cried the inner circle in unison.

LONDON ROOFTOP, 1:13 AM

"As I'm sure you aren't accustomed to Britain and it's whereabouts, you are most welcome to partake in the leisure of my humble underground abode. Knowing Moddy's motives you won't last a day anywhere else without detection. I assure you, it is most secure." V offered to Raven. It didn't take much time for her to think it over. After all, they were both strange, trained and dangerous, not to mention now criminal vigilantes in the eyes of the Modfire establishment. Raven had to have faith this time.

"I suppose I don't have any other choice. I know a quicker way to get there, hold still."

Raven approached V to put a hand on him. As she was beginning to transport the both of them with her soul self, she began to see flashes of a facility. Images in her mind depicted people in orange bag-like clothing being herded to torture with electric prods and bodies being thrown into mass graves, all covered in lye. The vision that stuck out most to her was that of a naked, horribly disfigured shadowy man standing in a fiery wreckage, screaming an almost inhuman roar.

"Are you alright?" V silently asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Let's go." and with that, they apparated away.

END OF PART 3


	4. IV: Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

The Longest November: Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pardon my dust.**

 **1:22 AM, UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT**

The duo had just teleported to V's base hidden under London. He gave the young heroine the grand tour, as she admired his various artistic, _illegal_ artifacts and luxuries.

"Welcome to my humble abode. I christened it; the Shadow Gallery." V clarified to Raven.

"It's lovely." she admired quietly, gazing upon the various sculptures and priceless paintings.

"A tasteful soul that appreciates the conventional arts can surely appreciate good cinema...Raven, before we retire, would you like to watch a film with me?" V asked politely.

"What did you have in mind?" Raven inquired, intently.

V inserted a DVD copy of _Valkyrie_ starring Tom Cruise and directed by Bryan Singer, made circa 2008. Although Raven was not a fan of Bryan Singer's filmmaking due to her opinion of his lack of accurate superhero portrayal when compared to graphic novel, she was an avid fan of historical studies and was quite keen on Claus von Stauffenberg's biography along with his role in the 20 July plot to assassinate Adolf Hitler. They watched the full duration.

"We have to show the world, that _not all of us were like him_." V reiterated with solemn passion from the movie's dialogue. They watched the film in reverence as the officers were executed one by one on screen. The credits soon began to roll, as Raven shed a small tear.

"I take it you were moved by the piece?" V asked.

"I'll always admire Colonel Stauffenberg's tenacity and leadership. The courage it must have taken for he and his men to do what they did, for not only Germany, but in essence, the world." she uttered with a slight whisper.

"Could not have said it any better, my dear. You look quite rested, are you ready to retreat to your quarters?" V asked.

"Ah, yes, thank you. I'm _exhausted_." she replied.

"You're quite trusting to a masked vigilante you've only just met. How do you know I won't sabotage you in your slumber?" V pried, in a sly manner.

"I would sense it with my soul-self through precognition just before you tried anything. One of the perks of being me, so if I were you I wouldn't get any ideas." Raven chuckled.

"I assure you, I'll be asleep before you are." V said with a snigger. "I am afraid we won't be able to have tea together in the morning, but I will prepare you a meal before I depart, nonetheless."

"Depart? Where are you going?"

"Business as per usual, my cloaked cariad. I bid you goodnight, Raven...and do be sure to tune in to the telly for the morning news." V suggested to Raven as he spun his cape away, heading steadfastly to his own sleeping quarters.

"How will I know what channel to watch?" she questioned.

"It will be broadcasted on every outlet."

Raven shrugged and wish V a goodnight. "Well...sweet dreams." she softly spoke.

Later that night she had a dream herself, although it was anything but sweet. She dreamt of urban warfare, an entire city flung into chaotic uprisings as the people of London fought against Mod's police state. She saw her friends, the Titans, except they were older and wore different costumes. It was them against the world, just as it had always been.

 **8:15 AM, THE SHADOW GALLERY**

Raven awoke the next morning to her lonesome. She smelled the breakfast V had prepared for her upon arriving into the den, eggy in a basket and a cup of Earl Grey beside it. Strange, she thought. Was it coincidence he knew her favorite tea?

She sat and began to indulge in her meal. As V had requested of her she turned on the morning news to the developing story.

"Devastating news today as we have received word that one of the most popular, most awarded stars in the history of the BTN, our very own Lewis Prothero has passed away late last night from apparent heart failure. As of no surprise to the people who knew him, his body was found in his office where he would often work long hours after everyone had gone home. Lewis, you will be-"

The newscaster was interrupted by an EAS broadcast.

 **[...EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM BROADCAST IN PROGRESS**

 **THIS IS NOT A TEST**

 **MESSAGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MODFIRE DEPARTMENT OF MEDIA RELATIONS**

 **PLEASE STAND BY...]**

A "V TV" logo appeared on the screen. Shortly after, V himself sat behind a desk as if preparing to give his own version of the morning news.

"Good morning, London. Allow me first to apologize for the alarm. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of security, the routine. The security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy these things as much as any bloke. But in the spirit of commemoration, and by those important events of the past, usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful, bloody struggle; are celebrated with a nice holiday. I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat. There are some however, who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones and men with pistols and assault rifles are on their way to stop me from conversing with you. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, _words will always retain their power_. Words over the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, _the enunciation of truth._ And the truth is... _there is something terribly wrong with this country_ , _isn't there?_ Cruelty, injustice, intolerance and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak when you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well certainly there are those who are more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable. But again, truth be told, if you are looking for the guilty; _you need only look into a mirror._ I know _why_ you did it. You were afraid, who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you and in your panic, you turned to the now high chancellor, Neil "Mad Mod" Richards. He promised you order, he promised you peace. And all he demanded in return was your silent and obedient consent. Last night, I sought to end that silence. Last night, _I destroyed_ the Old Bailey and assassinated Lewis Prothero to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than 400 years ago, a great citizen wished to embed the 5th of November forever in our hearts and memory. His hope and dream was to remind the world that fairness, justice and freedom are more than words... _they are perspectives_. So if you see nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unnoticed to you, then allow this 5th of November to pass unmarked. But if you _see what I see_ , if you _FEEL as I feel_ and if you would _SEEK as I SEEK_ , then I ask you to stand beside me, one year from tonight outside the gates of Parliament. And together we shall give them a 5th of November that will _never, EVER, be forgot!_ "

The screen went black, with a "V'' inside of a circle with blood red coloring shown in the center. Raven felt mixed feelings of nervousness at the message but also awe, inspiration and overall, hope.

"Did you enjoy your egg?"

V appeared behind Raven.

"You _killed_ that talk show host." Raven stated in monotone.

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to kill more people?"

"Would you like the truth or a lie?"

"There's a fine line between hero and anti-hero. We have responsibilities as such to not just go around snuffing people out. There must be due process for there to be true justice or else it's just vengeance." Raven conveyed to V.

"I killed one of the Fingermen who tried to have his way with you but heard no objection then. There isn't a single court in this country for a _"man"_ like Prothero." V muttered. He pointed to a mirror with a phrase inscribed into it.

" _Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici_. Do you know what that means?"

"By the power of truth, I, while living have conquered the universe. From _Faust_ , I believe. It has to do with trying to treat the devil isn't it? Is it your mantra?" she queried.

"In some ways, yes. If we're going to stop Mod, we need to strike at his inner circle. Fate has brought us together, not by coincidence. For there is no coincidence, only the _illusion_ of it. I need your help, Raven."

"What do you want me to do?"

V turned and walked over to a drawer pulling out a yellow dress with pink polkadots.

"Are you adept to theatrics?" he replied.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

 **END OF PART FOUR**


	5. V: Still Running

The Longest November: Chapter 5

 **DISCLAIMER:** Weshouldallhavehopeandlooktowardsthedaywhereamanrealizesthatthesoundsexitinghismoutharemostlycomplaintsandachangeoccurs (I own nothing)

 **12:11 PM, THE SHADOW GALLERY**

"I'm _not_ wearing that."

Raven protested to V after seeing the obnoxious dress presented to her.

"I assure you, my dear, it is for conventional and practical use only. You see, our target is the Bishop of England who so happens to indulge in underage prostitution. I have already made sure that the girl who was meant to take your place is safe and sound, so in turn, you will distract the Bishop just long enough for me to infiltrate his quarters so that he can be dealt with swiftly." V assured.

"It's always the priesthood, isn't it?" Raven sighed.

"Indeed it is..."

Raven shook her head. It seemed that by now whoever V was targeting, they surely had it coming.

"I can tell this will be dangerous, so before we go on this mission, I need us to be straight forward with each other." she started.

"I would expect nothing less." V replied.

"A lot about you is still a mystery to me and maybe it might be too painful to bring up, but I also know I haven't told you much about me. So here goes; I'm not _exactly_ of this Earth. I was born in a realm called Azarath to my mother. Her name was Arella and the circumstances surrounding my conception are shall we say... _disturbing_. Arella was indoctrinated into a doomsday cult that was formed to bring about the Devil himself and she would be his concubine, but it wasn't exactly the Devil that was brought forth; they summoned an inter-dimensional monster named _Trigon_. He then raped my mother. Afterwards she fled the cult only to be found by the monks of Azarath, my caretakers. She thought we would be safe there, we all did...then Trigon found us and obliterated Azarath. I was the only one to survive. The singular goal he has indefinitely sought out is to conquer the universe, enslave, and most importantly, _control_ me. I stopped him once by imprisoning him in this gem on my forehead and I meditate daily to keep him at bay, but he still haunts me, waiting for the day that I lose control of my powers so he can be freed again." Raven finished.

"I'm very sorry. As it seems we share some things in common, one of those things being a dark past. I'm am grateful you shared that with me." V said softly.

"So what's _your_ story?" she asked.

V looked at his grandfather clock and turned to speak to the heroine in the blue cloak.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until after, dearie, the Bishop awaits. Shall we be off?" V extended his arm to her.

Raven agreed but was still anxious to know more about V. She transported them via her soul-self to the cathedral where the Bishop held his " _practice_ ".

 **12:23, THE CATHEDRAL**

The corrupt Bishop walked the corridors of the cathedral as one of his associates approached.

"Your grace."

"Ah, Dennis. I take it everything has been arranged?"

"Yes, your grace, but I do apologize. It seems there was a mix-up at the agency, the girl that was sent is a just a _tad bit older_ than the regulars."

"Oh dear. She isn't _too much older_ , I trust?"

"That is for your grace to decide."

The corrupt Bishop entered his private chamber and gazed upon Raven in her ridiculous dress.

"Your grace." Raven muttered, with a curtsy.

"I must say, my child...you are quite _different_ than what I expected, but with a very beautiful _uniqueness_ about you."

"That's very... _kind_ of you, your grace." she said while gritting her teeth, trying to hold back the disgust she felt.

"Come and sit, have a cup of tea with me." he beckoned.

Raven was taken by the hand by the bishop and led to the edge of the bed where he offered her a teacup. She instinctively and deliberately chose not to drink the substance being offered to her, given the situation.

"Are you all right, child? You seem _anxious_...you're safe here, after all... _I'm a man of the cloth_." the Bishop conveyed seedily, putting a hand on Raven's thigh.

"I have a confession to make."

"A confession?" his eyes lit up, "I _love_ the confession game. _Tell me your sins_." he said, putting on his most phony serious face.

"Well you see, your grace, the wanted terrorist from the news who wears a Guy Fawkes mask and goes by the name V is in the building and I believe he's here to hurt you, _or worse_." Raven stated, looking him directly in the eyes.

 _"I love it!"_ he chucked with delight. "You're _much_ more imaginative than the others, it often takes so much foreplay to arouse an old fart such as myself, but there's _something about you!_ " the Bishop threw himself on top of Raven, while attempting to put his hand under her dress.

"You bastard, _get off me!_ " she struggled to say, pushing and slapping at him.

"Argh, that hurts you filthy fucking slag!" he yelled as he backhanded her. This was surely a mistake, as Raven's eyes burned with a bright, blood-red color. The Bishop screamed in horror as he was thrown back with telekinesis.

"My heart... _my heart_!" he gasped while clutching his chest and arm. Raven floated off the bed, eyes still glowing red with the dark power flowing through her body. She walked over to the Bishop so she could hear him more clearly over his groans, Trigon's voice tempting her from the back of her mind all the while.

" _MAKE...HIM...SUFFER_!"

Raven outstretched her hand, putting a spell on the so-called holyman. "This is the _second_ time a man has tried to molest me, priest." she growled, her voice distorted. "Soon, a pedophile like you will know what it feels like to be terrified and alone just like all those little girls _you_ took advantage of. You don't know what I am, but I'll show you something I'm capable of doing to men like you and I can say this truthfully... _God won't save you from me_."

The Bishop trembled and moaned like a dying animal.

"Are you aware of the seven deadly sins? I'm sure you are. Your sin is _lust_." Raven got on one knee to touch the Bishop, sending to him memories of the many young girls he harmed.

"Do you see them? Good. Now play with yourself until you _DIE_." she ordered.

Just then, V kicked in the door to the room.

" _Raven!_ "

Raven's eyes went back to normal as she spoke in her normal voice to V.

"I'm sorry, he...I have to get out of here."

Raven phased through the wall leading to the outside as she floated down to the street level and into an alley. V checked the pulse of the Bishop, making sure he had expired. He then jumped out of the second story window, finally catching up to Raven.

"I'm sorry I panicked and ran, I-" she began, before V interrupted.

" _ET CADAS IN SOMNUM_..."

"V? Why are you speaking in _Latin_ , how do you even-"

" _RURSUS PERDIDIT POTENTIAM_..."

Raven began to feel a combination of drowsiness and dizziness. "What is this..?" she began, the lights starting to dim.

"... _PER RECTIFICATIONEM, LUCRARI DEBET EARN!_ "

Raven felt herself go limp into V's arms before passing out entirely. She awoke to total darkness in an interrogation room, the black bag ripped off of her head as she sat dazed and confused.

"Do you know why you're here?" a voice questioned.

Raven huffed as she chanted her usual spell, hoping to knock the mysterious interrogator flat on his ass. " _Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_ "

"You'll find that useless." he laughed.

" _My powers_..."

"You have been formally charged with five counts of murder, the bombing of government property, entering United Kingdom territory illegally and conspiracy to commit terrorism. The penalty for which is death, by firing squad. You have one chance and only one to be set free: give us either the identity or whereabouts of _Codename V_. If your information leads to his capture, you will be released from this facility immediately. All you must do is _cooperate_. _Do I make myself clear_?" he continued to pry.

Raven was silent. Not that she refused to answer any of the questions, but that she was in shock and had no recollection of how she got there and how her powers were gone.

The man stood up to leave before saying two words that would change Raven forever.

" _Process her_."

 **END OF PART FIVE**


	6. VI: Why the Caged Bird Sings

The Longest November Part 6

 **DISCLAIMER:** I. Own. Nothing.

 _I watched my hair fall like dark snowflakes onto the porcelain floor as the clippers painfully grazed my head.  
_

 _They stripped me completely naked and showered me with a hose._

 _Fitted with an orange bag-like gown I was thrown into a cell with only a toilet that was connected to a sink. No window, nothing for a bed, and no chair. Just the cold, damp ground._

 _Hours later, they tossed a plate of what looked like gruel through a slit under the door. I heard screams and moans coming from the other cells. They almost didn't sound quite human in nature._

 _A few times every month I would be tortured by waterboarding and each time they would only ask one question: where is Codename V? This would repeat for three months._

 _I thought of my friends, the Titans. Robin's commitment to justice and his valuable friendship, Starfire and her almost constant joy, however annoying at times, yet comforting. Bonding with Cyborg while working on the T-Car and his triumphant "booyahs" after each battle we'd won. And of course, the green knucklehead. Oddly, I think I missed Beast Boy the most. I thought of V, but only with questions. Where was he while I remained in this hell? Where were my powers? Why was I going through all this shit...for him?_

 _On the third month I received something that I would treasure for my entire lifetime._

 _It was a note of sorts written on toilet paper, attached to one of the rats trying to do away with my "meal" with a string from the smelly orange potato sack I was forced to wear that held the paper to the rodent's back._

 _The letter read_ :

 _"To Whom It May Concern:_

 _I know I couldn't possibly convince you that what I've written isn't a plot by them to fool you into doing whatever they want you to do, but it matters not. This is all of me. My name is Victoria. I don't believe I have much longer in this life, so I thought I'd share some of it with you. This is the first and only autobiography I'll ever publish. And Jesus...I'm writing it on ruddy toilet paper. I was born in Nottingham, 1985. I don't recall very much of those days now, but I distinctively remember when it rained. My grandmother owned a farm outside of Nottingham, and she would always tell me you could find true magic in the rain. I attended a girl's boarding school where I met my first girlfriend, Sarah. The thing I first noticed about her were her hands. They were so soft, and perfect. I thought we would love each other for eternity. Our teachers would tell us it was a normal curious adolescent phase and that we would simply grow out of it. Sarah did...I didn't. In 2002, I fell in love with a girl named Brooke. The same year I came out to my parents. I couldn't have done it without holding her hand the entire time. Soon afterwards, my parents disowned me. My father was angry and couldn't stop shouting. He would barely look me in the eye before I left...my mother just held a photograph of me in a small picture frame and cried. I'd only told them the honest to God truth, was that too much to expect from their only child? Was I being selfish? Integrity many times is a sliver's worth in our hearts, but that sliver is enough, and of great importance. Within that sliver of integrity, we become liberated. I always knew what I wanted to do with my life, and in 2008, I was fortunate enough to land a small part in a feature film; Valkyrie. It was the most important role of my life, and not because of my career in film, but because I met the love of my life, Valerie. I knew from the first time we kissed, that I would never want to kiss another pair of lips ever again. We moved to a small loft in London and she grew roses for me in our window box, so it would always smell like fresh flowers. Those were the most wonderful years of my life. But America's war grew worse and worse as the years went by, and eventually the war came to the England. Soon after, all the roses had ceased to bloom...for anyone. I remember how words began to change, words like 'rendition' and 'collateral' became terrifying. How 'Modfire' and 'articles of allegiance' became symbols of power. Different became dangerous. I don't think I'll ever truly understand why they have so much hatred in their hearts for people like us...eventually they took me while I was grocery shopping. I can only assume they took Valerie shortly after. I always like to think I caught a glimpse of her before being shipped off on an inmate bus to this dreadful place, but I could never be sure. What I was sure of, is that for three years, I had roses and answered to no one but her. I shall die in this place, every inch of me will...except for this single inch. It is fragile, and it is small but it is worth it and nothing else matters. Never let them take it from you at all costs. I pray you escape from here, whoever you are. I pray and hope that the world changes and that things get better...but the thing I hope for the most is that you understand exactly what I mean when I say that even though I may never meet you, laugh with you, cry with you, hug you...or kiss you...I love you. With all my heart and soul...I love you._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Victoria"_

Raven hadn't cried many times in her life, but that day she did. Despite dehydrated in a cold and musty cell, she cried and felt warmth for the first time she had been there.

 _I won't let this place break me._

If Raven was going out, she was going out on her own terms. She ripped a piece off of the orange gown to make a headband and something to wrap her hands with. She began to train and meditate.

 _I'll do 25 pushups, jog in place, then 25 situps..._

Soon, 25 increased to 50, then 50 to a hundred as the time passed. She rationed her water and began eating the slop they served her through the door and even had some left over to feed the rats. The wall began to crack and left debris under the outline of a figure she carved into it from punching, elbowing and kicking.

 _Thank you, Victoria...thank you for this._

Six months had gone by. The shadowy suited man entered, offering a plea to Raven as she sat cross-legged on the concrete.

"It's time." he finally spoke.

"I'm ready."

"You will be executed at sunrise by firing squad, unless you comply and hand over any information you have."

"I'm aware, yes."

"Just give us something, anything! You don't have to die today." he practically pleaded, but with an unchanged tone.

"I'd rather be taken out and shot by the firing squad, thank you. Would you please help me up? I'm having trouble standing." Raven in all actuality was fully prepared to stand and engage her interrogator in hand to hand combat, it had been a long time coming for him too, that is until he uttered something very strange.

"You've already helped yourself. You're free now." he stated, before walking out with the cell door open.

" _What the fuck_?" she thought to herself, slowly getting up to look outside the cell. She noticed the guttural sounds from the other cells could no longer be heard, and that the guard in the hallway was as stiff as a board. And not just any board, cardboard. She tapped the dummy, realizing it was just in a costume as she began to walk down the hallway to the exit.

She hesitated, then very slightly turned the latch to reveal something that made her weak in the knees. She felt like she was going to faint.

There stood V, turning to face the young Titan.

"Hello, Raven."

A million things raced through Raven's mind as she could only make out one word to say to him.

" _You..._ "

 **END OF PART SIX**


	7. VII: Team

The Longest November Part 7

 **DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing. Have a nice fall, see you next trip...

"You..."

Raven stood stunned, facing her captor inside the Shadow Gallery.

"It was all _you_?"

"Yeah..."

"You imprisoned me..." she began, "you tortured me, you...you were the one who cast that spell on me!" she angrily cried.

"You must understand Raven, this was the only way." V spoke, sincerely.

"What was the only way?! How are you even capable of casting spells, how were you capable of doing those things to me?!" frustration and pain in her tone, she clutched her chest as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Raven, please let me explain-" before V could utter another word, Raven grabbed at V to which he countered and swatted her arms away with enough force as to not harm her, which Raven was more than ready to cause to him. She swiftly gave him an open palm to the throat, then a knee to the groan, stunning V and allowing her to grapple his waist and backpedaled him into the mirror with his favorite quote. The glass shattered, as she threw a flurry of punches to the body and forearms as he attempted to weave and block her blows. Raven was successful in landing a haymaker to V's jaw, putting a dent in his Guy Fawkes mask, and with her left hand around his neck she summoned a fist covered in black fiery magic ready to pummel him once more.

"Raven... _look at yourself_." he quietly uttered.

She took a glance at her hand closely, opening her fist and inspecting it, realizing her powers had returned once more.

"I did all of those things to _free_ you, Raven. _Trigon_ no longer has any control over you, and _neither does he have any more control over me_." V told her, with conviction in his voice.

"What...what are talking about?"

V lifted himself and brushed the pieces of mirror off his cloak as he took to his feet to speak with Raven, who was still shaken.

"The magic I had to cast on you was a rectification spell, one of the oldest of it's kind. Years ago, on the eve of November 5th began the herald of the destruction of detention center Larkhill, where I, Victoria and many others were detained or killed. Just before the midnight hour, I was visited by the entity that had haunted me since I had arrived there. It was your father, Trigon. He offered me freedom and power to escape the facility, but there would be costs. One of them, which I would've never known at the time, was you. To be given his "gifts" I was to obey his every instruction up to this day...but in hindsight, I would never want to cause such harm to someone I never met, so I studied you and found a loophole in Trigon's curse. A piece of his soul has been with me since that day, and now it is no longer...because of you. It would be up to you, Raven, and only you to help me and overcome this. Through that triumph...you have become more powerful than you've ever known."

"I don't feel powerful..." Raven said with tears in her eyes, V catching her as she crumbled to the floor.

"Come. _You need some fresh air_." V whispered gently, as he helped her to the outside lift leading to the roof.

It was pouring in London, thunder rumbling against the dark night.

"Do you feel the rain? _Let its energy wash over you_." V uttered silently, as he covered Raven with her blue cloak which began to change to a bright, crisp shade of white.

Raven walked further out to the balcony and outstretched her arms to the weather.

"There's _true magic_ in the rain..." she smiled, stopping every single raindrop that fell. Lightning slowed, then froze in the distance as she stopped time around herself and V, as well.

" _I'm proud of you_." V spoke solemnly.

Inside, V pressed a combination on his jukebox and began listening to "Team" by Lorde.

"I can't stay here, V." Raven told him as she came forth dressed in urban attire.

"Out of all the songs that I've listened to on this old thing, I've never made the decision to _dance_ to one..." V mumbled.

"We can't take down Mod and the rest of his organization with just you and I, we're going to need the rest of the Titans. I have to find a way to reach them in this period to send out a distress beacon." Raven conveyed, slightly raising her tone.

"Yes, you're right. Your communicator I assumed was damaged on the voyage here, so I did my best to repair it." V handed her the yellow device, and turned away for a moment.

"Raven...if it could be so...could I see you at least _once more,_ before the 5th?" V asked _._

Raven walked over to the jukebox before leaving, placing a hand on it. "Our work isn't over. We do make a good team after all, yeah?" she replied, before walking out of the entrance to the Shadow Gallery.

V said nothing and waited for her to fully exit. He didn't want Raven to see his true face as he threw his mask across the room and wept.

 _I really hope this works..._

Raven clasped the communicator and began to send out the call to her comrades.

"Calling all Titans, calling all Titans. This is Raven, requesting immediate assistance, over."

 **MODFIRE BOARD ROOM _,_ UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

"LET'S 'AVE THE REPORT ON TERRORIST CODENAME V AND THE TITAN GAL, SHALL WE?" Mod bellowed from the monitor to his conference.

"Yes, Chancellor. We have reports that soon after the Bishop's encounter and untimely death with the suspects, the girl has disappeared and so has the terrorist V. At the moment we have no leads."

"BOLLOCKS! THE LOT OF THEM ARE STILL RUMMAGING MY ENGLISH STREETS, AND I WON'T BE SAH'ISFIED UNTIL BOTH THEIR RUDDY CORPSES ARE FOUND! NOW YOU LISTEN 'TA ME, GOV'NAH...WE THE MODFIYAH WILL SHOW THESE MEDIOCRE VIGILAHT'ES, EXACTLY WHY WE ARE THE GREA'EST SUPERPOWAH ON GOD'S GREEN EAR'V! WE NEED TO SHOW THEM, _WHY THEY NEED US_!"

"But sir-"

"GET BACK TA WORK WANKAHS, I 'AVE A FASHION FUNDRAISER TO ATTEND! MODFIYAH PREVAILS!"

The screen turned black as the board room participants gave a weak "Modfire prevails", the giant projector terminating its transmission before they could even finish the full sentence.

 **23,000 FEET ABOVE EDINBURGH, ENGLAND**

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"Another sold out fucking show in the U.K. lady and gents, Changeling will be the only band worthy to hold a goddamn Grammy in a hybrid category before the year is out! Mark my fucking words!"

"Getting nominated a few years back was an amazing honor in itself, Scaz." Beast Boy told the manager of his shoegaze/dreampop and industrial trip hop group, Changeling. They lounged in their private jet, popping champagne and toasting to the success on their European tour. Beast Boy's communicator began to blink.

" _Calling all Titans, calling all Titans. This is Raven, requesting immediate assistance, over_."

" _No way_...dude, you guys aren't gonna believe this...Raven's hitting my squad's old comm up and it says she's in London! I haven't heard from her like like two decades, man." he told his bandmates with excitement.

"Whoa, man. We gotta play the show in _Edinburgh_ first, London's not for almost a week! You really gonna ditch right now for some chick you haven't heard from in _twenty years_?!" his manager called to him.

"Yo dude. If mama sends the call, young BB answers, _you copy me_? Tell the pilot to lower this shit to about 15,000 feet."

"YOU'RE GONNA PUNCH OUT?! _YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PARACHUTE, MAN_!"

"Don't even trip, dog. I'll morph into a field mouse midway through the jump, they can survive a drop from any altitude. Plus, I'm wearing my Changeling gear under this, see? Wingsuit swag. _See you fuckers in a few days_!"

" _Damn it, Gar_! Get your ass-" but before Scaz could finish, Beast Boy was out of the plane giving off a boisterous yell as he soared, now through the London skies.

 **FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE, ANTARCTICA**

 ** _PRESENT DAY_**

"Cyborg, you still have _that thing_? C'mon, meeting's about to start."

The half-cybernetic hero's communicator began to beep as soon as Superman mentioned it, able to hear the sounds of the mechanism working even before the alarm sounded with his super hearing.

"Old habits die hard, Supes." Cyborg chuckled as he tossed the comm in the air once only to stop at the recording of Raven's voice signature on repeat.

" _Calling all Titans, calling all Titans. This is Raven, requesting immediate assistance, over_."

"It... _it can't be_..."

"Is that _Raven_? Your old teammate?" Superman inquired, slightly caught off guard by the message.

"Yeah...but none of us have _heard from or seen_ the girl in twenty years." Cyborg said with shock and worry.

"Looks like it's coming from London. You can sit this one out for us, Cy. Go find Raven, tell her I send my regards."

"Thanks, Clark. I will."

"Give Dick my best when you see him." Batman added.

 **BLUDHAVEN**

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"Oh, _X'Hal_. Mar'i, you went the pee in your pants again? Has the _grishnak_ gotten your tongue?

The three year old Mar'i, daughter of Koriand'r and Dick Grayson whimpered and cried as her mother scolded, then comforted her.

"There, there, my little _bumgorf_. Accidents happen, just...next time try not to give your _k'norfka_ a pain in the _grebnaks_." Starfire sighed, brushing her bangs back and keeping a hand on her forehead.

Starfire heard her comm device sound from the other room and went to inspect it before cleaning up her daughter and sending her off to a nap.

"Pleasant _shlorvax_ , my little _bumgorf_." she whispered to Mar'i, kissing her ever so tenderly as mothers often do.

"My old communicator, who could-"

" _Calling all Titans, calling all Titans. This is Raven, requesting immediate assistance, over_."

The Tamaranean gasped.

"Raven... _my old friend_!" she cried with glee. "I must tell Dick, he'll be so thrilled!"

The former extraterrestrial Grand Ruler engaged in a video call with her husband to tell him the good news.

 **BENGHAZI, LIBYA**

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"Hey honey, good to hear from you so soon. I should be heading home to Bludhaven in the next few days." spoke a much older and experienced Robin, doing some "contracting" at an outpost in northern Africa.

"There is no need, my love. I've just been sent a distress call from friend Raven! She has sent the beacon from the U.K."

"Raven? We haven't from her in _forever_...should we meet in London, then?" he asked.

"That is where her signal was located from. I will call the babysitter for Mar'i." Starfire replied.

"I'll be on the next flight out. Love you, tell little Nightstar daddy loves her when she wakes up, okay?"

"Will do, my love. Be safe."

Robin closed his laptop, stuffed it into his bag and tossed it over his shoulder with a grin and a whisper.

" _Nightwing is back, baby_."

 **END OF PART SEVEN**


	8. VIII: Dance, Dance Revolution

The Longest November Part 8

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

 _Another six months had passed since the day I left the Shadow Gallery. Six months since I sent out the distress beacon, and six months since I regrouped with my team, the Titans. But they're more than just a team to me. They're my friends, best friends. Beast Boy was the first to find me in London, saying that he could tell my scent anywhere, which he said was like incense. He mentioned he was in a successful band and that they were touring the United Kingdom. He told me my bald look was still beautiful but that he missed my short haircut and I'd never been so happy to see him once I heard it. Cyborg was next to arrive, flying all the way from the Justice League's headquarters in Antarctica. He was much older, as he'd always being the oldest out of the Titans. Concerned about my appearance, he stated that I looked paler than usual. I giggled and explained what happened and he assured me that if I was okay, so was he. I think my snickering concerned him even more. Starfire greeted me with a bone-crushing hug and a squeal, tears flowing and telling me how much I was missed and that her and Robin had gotten married years ago, having a little girl named Mar'i Raven Grayson. Lovely Starfire, giving her only daughter's middle name my own, and what a ring to it as well. Robin came shortly after from a contracting mission in Africa. I gave him my congratulations and told him how much I always knew he loved Starfire. Dick was no longer Robin, however; he was Nightwing, Bludhaven's silent protector, a husband and father._

 _Six months we trained ourselves to fight Mad Mod and his corrupt government. By now, V had taken out most of the inner circle puppetmasters in Mod's regime, leaving cities like London free of his subliminal hypnotism and propaganda perpetrated through the Modfire Department of Media Relations. People started taking to the streets. Sporting Guy Fawkes masks with his signature hat and cape, robberies, beatings and muggings of Fingermen, riots and curfew violations were made in V's name. Chaotic civil unrest had erupted in England and even beyond..._

 _And it was all going according to plan._

 _Soon the night of November 4th had come, so I fulfilled my promise to V and returned to his underground hideout._

 **THE SHADOW GALLERY, 8:15 PM**

"I...I didn't think you'd come."

V stood and stared at the young heroine at his classic jukebox, her arms folded.

"I'm a woman of my word." Raven replied, while choosing "Let's Dance" by David Bowie.

"You look well, Raven. Your hair has grown back nicely, I see. It's much longer now."

"I'll probably cut it soon, back to the way it was."

"I take it you were able to avoid detection through your powers?" V inquired.

"Yeah. But most of the time I wouldn't have to use them. With all the anarchy going on, I doubt they would be looking for little old me when Fingermen are being murdered in the streets by random citizens." she confirmed to him.

"Ah, yes. Raven, I want to show you something. But first, I have a small favor to ask you...would...you like to dance with me?" V asked, timidly.

"You want me to dance with you? Right now, on the eve of your revolution after all we've been through?" her tone slightly rose.

"If it's not to much to a-"

"Of course I'll dance with you." she smiled.

 **MODFIRE BOARDROOM, UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

"MARK MY WORDS, GUV'NAHS...OUR BRITISH LANDS ARE IN A STATE OF CRISIS, AND IF ANY BLOKE IS CAUGHT WITH THAT BLOODY AWFUL MASK OR A WHITE AND/OR BLACK CLOAK, BE SURE YOU BLOODY WELL MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF THEM! THEIR BEHAVIOR SHALL NOT BE TOLERATED AND WILL BE MET WITH CRUEL RETRIBUTION! MODFIRE HAS SURVIVED THE TRIALS AND BECOME UNITED KINGDOM'S SHINING EXAMPLE OF DELIVERANCE! LET NOTHING STAND IN YOUR WAY! MODFIRE PREVAILS!"

Mod angrily broadcasted his speech to every English home, however V and Raven had other obligations, like dancing. In V's opinion, there is no such thing as a revolution without it.

"So what are you going to show me?" Raven asked intently.

"It is somewhat a surprise, my dear."

They continued their slow dance to David Bowie, Raven now wrapping her arms behind V's neck.

"You're literally one of the most important people I've ever met, and you know so much about me; but I still know hardly anything about you. Your name, where you're from...what you look like..." Raven slid her arms upward to V's mask until he gently took hold of her hands.

"Raven...please. There is nothing worth knowing or seeing when it comes to me. I am only an instrument of liberation, the person I once was died at Larkhill." V assured solemnly.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"Come. I want to show you something." V extended his arm to Raven so that she could transport them to place he had prepared.

They ended up in the London underground, which had been shut down years before under Modfire orders.

"As you can see, this train car is filled with C-4 and ammonia nitrate fertilizer. Its destination is Parliament. Moddy's soundproof office is located directly underneath the Big Ben. You and I will infiltrate the office while your team holds off the military and local police with the rest of the citizens. My two parting gifts to you are the Shadow Gallery along with this lever that activates the train car and the timer for the explosives. After Mod is taken care of, I have no intention of leaving the tower, dead or alive." V uttered silently, but firm.

"V, you can't be serious...why do I have to pull the lever, and why won't you get out before the explosion goes off?!" Raven yelled.

"It is like you said before, luv...I have gone down a path of vengeance by starting all of this, and I won't die with a vendetta in my heart. This is something that must be done by the people...and you are the people, Raven."

"No! It's too soon, I don't want you to die!" Raven cried, embracing him.

"There there, cariad. I want this. There is no salvation for me, all I deserve is a firing squad. I'm a stained man." V cooed.

Raven looked up at V and planted a small kiss on his mask as a short peace between them ensued before he spoke again.

"Assemble your team, Raven. It's time."

The duo headed to the square where the Titans had set their rendezvous with V and Raven.

"The squad is all back together again, hell yeah! Yo, I haven't fought in years, but I'm pretty sure I still got it." Beast Boy called out.

"Just try not to slow me down, green bean. Taking down oppressive governments is a daily thing with the Justice League. Can I get a booyah?" Cyborg chuckled.

"Oh, I've missed doing battle with my friends! On my planet, winning such a cause would mean having a feast. Shall we all go for the pizza after?" Starfire asked, intently curious about getting pizza.

"Pizza sounds good. But for right now I'm just glad to be back in uniform, my bo-staff and batons haven't been in use for a long while..." Nightwing reminisced.

 _We prepared to go to war with the various soldiers and SWAT teams, the people of London all crowded behind us with their guns, blunt objects and Guy Fawkes masks, wearing white or black robes. Seeing all of them, something in particular came to mind. It was a bible verse. I was never one for the religious crowd, but this one scripture spoke to me after reading it during my time in the Shadow Gallery._

 _It was a prophecy. The book of Revelation, chapter 19, verses 11 through 15. To quote loosely: "then I saw Heaven opened, and behold! A white horse! The one sitting on it is called faithful and true, and in righteousness, she judges and makes war. Her eyes are like flames of fire and on her head, a diadem, and she has a name written that no one knows but herself. She is clothed in a white robe dipped in blood, and the name which she is called is the word of God. And the armies of Heaven dressed in fine linen, white and pure, followed her on white horses. From her mouth comes a sharp sword with which strikes down nations, and she will rule them with a rod of iron. She will tread the wine press of the fury and wrath of God almighty."_

 _It was then that I knew why I was meant to come here to the future. Why Trigon did what he did at Larkhill and why I met V...I was chosen to save the world as I always have, fighting side by side with my friends._

 _I am the White Rider of Revelation. The Raven of the battlefield..._

 _The Valkyrie._

 **END OF PART EIGHT**


	9. IX: Raise Your Weapon

The Longest November Part 9

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own emotion, I rent.

 _"READY!"_

"V, I have a gift for you as well." Raven spoke.

"Really? Pray tell."

"I'm giving you a portion of my power. In actuality, it's a piece of my soul-self." she explained.

Raven put her hand on V's shoulder, as black flames flickered around his body. He held up his knives as dark fire spread itself around them.

"Like a small heartbeat." he said quietly.

 _"AIM!"_

Raven turned to her team to give a final word before they faced Mod's forces with the rest of the citizens.

"I can't promise you we can stop all these people from perishing. I can't promise you we'll all leave here intact. But regardless, Mod will pay for his transgressions. Move mountains, send fire from the heavens if you have to! The injustice will go no further from here..."

Raven turned back to V.

"I'll take the few hundred to the left flank, you take the extra few hundred to the right. Then it's a straight shot to Parliament. Ready?" she asked.

"Cheerio..."

 _"FIRE!"_

"TITANS, GO!" Raven cried as she blocked the onslaught of bullets with a wall of her magic. They moved forward as Raven and Starfire shot their beams at the opposition, afterwards taking flight to gain air superiority. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino as Cyborg rode him, firing his sonic cannon and heat-seeking shoulder rockets. Nightwing tossed a device containing a mix of flashbang and smoke for concealment with his left hand while turning the gauntlet on his right hand into a mini-drone which shot tranquilizer darts as he engaged the troops and police with hand-to-hand combat. V made sure the rest fell one by one against his blades, now enchanted with Raven's charm.

"Azarath Metrion _ZINTHOS_!" V and Raven chanted, as she intercepted a missile that zoomed past her, sending it back at the anti-air vehicle that delivered it. V's thrown dagger transformed into twelve more created through Raven's power, hitting all thirteen of his targets.

Mayhem ensued all around them as the hordes of civilians attacked the authorities. Bodies of both sides covered in blood were either crawling or lying still in the British streets. Eventually, V and Raven made it to the steps of Parliament.

"Go take care of Mod, Rave. We've got this!" Cyborg called out, making Raven turn back to look as she gave him a slight nod. She began to remember the last words of Cyborg to her in 2003 before entering the portal.

She blasted Parliament's doors open as more men with automatics came out of the woodwork, aiming their weapons at the two heroes.

"So taking the elevator is out of the question. Any ideas for these chaps?" V inquired.

"Just one. Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos." Raven's eyes glowed a bright white as a black hole began opening in the center of the room. The men with their rifles screamed and attempted to hold on to anything that would stop them from getting consumed by it, but to no avail.

"Where did you send them?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's move." Raven relayed back to V, nonchalantly.

They made their way up the stairwell, killing any security they were faced with until reaching Mod's office.

"Would you like to do the honors, V?"

"Gladly."

V kicked down the door, revealing Mod sitting in his chair as he spun it around to greet them.

"That door was FENDI!" Mod complained.

"It's over, you tyrannical asshole. No one is coming to save you." Raven pointed out to Mod.

"I'm afraid my young friend is right, old Moddy." V added.

"You lot may have wiped out my assault teams, but I can wipe out this entire city!" Mod confirmed to them, stepping in front of his desk while spinning his cane. He pressed a button on the side of it to pop open the red gem at the base. Inside, was another button to which he pressed, keeping his thumb planted on it.

"If my thumb is removed from this button, it will trigger a nuclear device placed somewhere in this city. Most of London are out and about thanks to you wankahs, do you really want their untimely deaths on your conscience? If not, you'll kill the girl and surrender! Now how is this going to play out, mah duckies?" Mod questioned.

"With my hands around your neck." V said solemnly.

"Wrong answer!" Mod shouted.

 _"Raven, now!"_ V relayed telepathically.

Raven stopped time around herself and her partner as V held up one of his blades covered in dark fiery magic, throwing it at Mod to cut off his hand. Raven unfroze time-space as Mod looked at the stump where his hand used to be as it gushed blood.

"...my BLOODY hand! You right foul peasants _cut mah bloody hand off_!" Mod screamed.

"I'll put you out of your misery then, shall I?" V rushed Mod to strangle him over his desk. Mod weakly attempted to hit V but had no effect on him. Raven stood and watched as Mod's throat was ripped out. V took a rose from the vase on Mod's desk and let it fall on top of his body.

"It's over." V told Raven, before collapsing. She slid to grab him and began to notice he was covered in blood.

"V...why didn't you tell me?" Raven whimpered, attempting to heal him.

"There's no need for that, cariad...as I have said before, I had no intention of leaving this place."

"I don't want you to go..." Raven uttered, tears beginning to surface on her face.

"Forgive me, Raven. Forgive me for everything." V coughed, his voice fading as the moments passed between them. She took his hand in hers.

"V...there's nothing to forgive. _I love you_..." Raven whispered.

V's grip soon slipped away, his hand falling to the floor as he gave up the ghost. Raven rested her head on V's chest and cried for a short while before getting up to take the Clock of Eternity and a rose being kept in the same vase on the desk. She placed it on the same spot where she had laid her head minutes before. The white robed heroine took one last look before leaving the building, stepping over the dead guards in the hallways and stairwell.

Nightwing knocked out another soldier before running up to Raven.

"Is it done, Raven? Where is V?" he asked.

Raven shook her head as to tell him he didn't make it.

"Come with me, I want you to witness this." she beckoned for him to take her hand as she led them to the underground where V's explosives were waiting to be set off.

 **LONDON UNDERGROUND, 11:57 PM**

"Whoa... _that's a lot of C-4,_ Rave _._ "

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry about your friend." he apologized. "Who was he?"

"He was...my father."

"Your _father_?" Nightwing looked over at her, stunned at her response.

"Yes. _And my mother_." Raven spoke, pulling the lever to the train cars as the city bell rang, signifying that it was midnight of November, the 5th. "He was you...and me. _He was all of us_."

The train car began to operate, the multiple blocks of explosives lighting up with it.

"Tell me, Nightwing... _do you like music?_ " Raven offered her arm and the two headed to street level as Wilhelm Wagner's " _Ride of the Valkyries_ " played over the city's loudspeakers.

 **PARLIAMENT, 12:11 AM**

Raven greeted her friends at a safe distance away from Parliament.

"The show's about to start, _buckle up_." she started.

Once the crescendo had begun, the bottom of Parliament went up into blazes of debris and fire which lead all the way up to the bell tower of the Big Ben exploding, one of its hands landing in the river Thames.

" _Magnificent, wouldn't you say_?" Raven repeated the words of V that he had told her that very same night a year before. They watched in amazement at the fireworks as a giant V shaped pyrotechnic lit up the London night.

"Now that Mod is out of commission and you've got the clock back, you're probably gonna bounce back to your own timeline huh?" Beast Boy piped up.

Raven ran up to hug him, "All good things must come to an end, BB..."

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "As long as you stay this cute, mama."

The purple haired sorceress sent her best to the rest of the team and started up the Clock of Eternity, but not before giving one last goodbye.

" _See you all in twenty years_." she smiled and waved, soaring into the wormhole.

 _ **TO BE CONCLUDED**_


	10. X: The Epilogue

The Longest November

 **DISCLAIMER:** _1 0wn n0th1ng. This is dedicated to my mother Patricia, happy birthday. Thank you all for your support. R.I.P Guy Fawkes_

 _I traversed the wormhole, hearing my mother Arella's voice as I soared through space-time._

 _"My daughter...you're free now."_

 _Her voice was so comforting and loving. As I thought of V, the only one who was the closest thing I had to a father figure and despite all the despair I felt when he held me captive, he saved me from myself and thousands upon thousands from Mad Mod's regime._

 _And I will never forget him as long as I live._

 _I began to see the exit of the portal leading to the Jump City Cultural Museum. I landed on the floor uncomfortably, but more relieved than I'd been in a long time. I felt content._

"Raven?! You're okay!" Robin gasped.

"Robin... _how long was I gone_?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean..? It's only been a _five minutes_."

 _Five minutes had gone by while I was in 2023 for an entire year._

"What happened to you in there? Where's Mad Mod?" Cyborg chimed in.

"Mod won't be coming back. It's a long story, even more so, I've had the longest November..." Raven replied softly, pulling out V's trademark Guy Fawkes mask from her cloak.

"Well we're glad you're home, mama!" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Yes, friend! Let us take the Warp and continue _Blorthog_ celebrations!" Starfire added joyfully.

The Titans collected the time traveling villain and headed back to their tower.

 **TITANS TOWER, 2:03 PM**

 _"Happy Blorthog!"_ Cyborg bellowed with gusto.

"I thought it was Blort-hog?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

Robin noticed Raven walk out of the living room of Titans Tower to her quarters. Before the door slid closed, Robin checked up on her to see why she left the party.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just reminiscing." Raven said softly as she perched the Guy Fawkes mask in-between his two medieval scythes.

"You still never told me what happened in there." Robin conveyed.

"To sum it up, Mad Mod used the time machine to become the leader of a military dictatorship. I met another superhero named V and he helped me to unlock powers I never knew I had through Trigon placing a piece of his soul within him. He killed Mod but died in the process. We basically saved the entire U.K." she explained, staring at the mask and two blades V left her.

"Impressive."

"I also met older versions of you all. Spoiler alert, you eventually go solo and become Bludhaven's Nightwing."

"Hmm... _Nightwing_ , huh?"

"Yep. Actually, it seemed that everyone's future was alot brighter after I was out of the picture for twenty years..." she sighed.

"Sounds like a weird and definitely twisted alternate history. We couldn't be the Titans without you, Raven." Robin confirmed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _I smiled at my best friend as he turned away and headed back to the festivities. I opened the window in my room, the light quickly overtaking the darkness. Not thinking of or remembering those days of the 5th of November, despite them being the most unforgettable of my life, I thought of the man...who was truly unforgettable._

 **THE END**


End file.
